Donald Fisher
Donald Fisher or "Flathead" as he was known by his pupils was a character in Home And Away from the first episode Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) in to Ep 3455 (28 Feb 2003). He returned briefly the same year and again in 2004 and 2005 before returning for a few months from July to September 2007, last appearing in Ep 4502 (11 Sep 2007). Originally portrayed as a corporate villain, upon the death of his son Alan Fisher, Donald mellowed but still had a hard edge. He was also the father of Bobby Marshall, Rebecca Fisher and Byron Fisher. Don was played by Norman Coburn. Biography Backstory 1945-1987 Donald Fisher was born on the 13th February 1945 in Sydney, the eldest child of Mr Fisher and Isobel DuPre. A brother Clive Fisher and sister Mary Fisher were born. Donald left school in 1961 and attended university, starting as a student teacher in 1963. He graduated and became a fully fledged teacher. In about 1965 he moved to Summer Bay where he became a teacher at Summer Bay High School. Donald met Barbara Stewart and they married in about 1968. Don and Barbara had a son Alan Fisher and a daughter Rebecca Fisher. In 1969, Don cheated on Barbara with her sister Morag Bellingham and Morag gave birht to a daughter Bobby in 1970. In the 1970s Donald carried on as a teacher, later being promoted to Vice Principal by 1978 and hoping to become Principal. Donald made himself quite unpopualr with the locals at the same time, with his fiery and fearsome nature and often rude remarks to pupils and their parents. However Donald did used to soften when his pupils had any personal problems. By the start of 1988, Don was more fearsome than ever. 1988-1990 In January 1988 Donald Fisher, a cor oprate bully, welcomed the Fletcher family to the Bay but soon got off on the wrong foot when it transpired that he wanted local delinquent Bobby Marshall jailed. Don was willing to stitch her up to get her sent to jail and also threatened the Fletcher family if they crossed him, saying he could make their lives hell. Don and Tom Fletcher crossed swords. Don was grotty to the students at Summer Bay High. He found that his son Alan Fisher was dying and when he died, Don redeemed and became a more mellow person. 1990-2003 2004 2005 2007 Memorable info Date of birth: 13 February 1945 Throughout the series, Donald's exact age has only ever been mentioned once, in 1995 when he turned 50. Until 1995, we never knew how old Don was or when his birthday was but it was indicated that he was around the same age as brother in law and best friend Alf Stewart and his ex wife Barbara Fisher. It was in February 1995 that we finally got to know how old the grumpy school principal was. Turning 50 in 1995 means he was born in 1945, so this confirms he is the same age as Alf who was born 5 months later. First appearance Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) Last appearance Ep 4502 (11 Sep 2007) Quotes Celia Stewart "Tom Fletcher was in Vietnam" Fisher "Oh. (All Serious). Pushing a pen no doubt". "It puts a feeling of worth into an otherwise brainless existance" to Emma Jackson about dressing as a punk. Family Father Mr Fisher (first name never revealed) Mother Isobel DuPre Siblings Clive Fisher, Mary Croft Spouse Barbara Fisher, (??-1989) Marilyn Chambers (1996-2001) Children Alan Fisher (1970), Bobby Marshall (1970), Rebecca Nash (1974), Byron Fisher (1998) Grandchildren Seb Miller Aunts/Uncles Sophie Gallery Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2007. Category:Original characters. Category:Fisher family. Category:Teachers. Category:Headmasters. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:1945 births. Category:1969 marriages. Category:1996 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry.